


All Is Forgiven

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings Dean a make up gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All Is Forgiven  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Cas brings Dean a make up gift.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

With a sheepish look on his face, Castiel whispered as he walked into the room. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s okay, man. These things are bound to happen, I guess.” He couldn’t stop the little whimper of misery that escaped him. Since Castiel had become human he had developed a sweet tooth. 

“I bought you something to make up for eating your last piece of pie.”

“You didn’t have...” Whatever else Dean was going to say was lost as Castiel sat the pie in front of him. Without another word, Dean quickly slid the pie closer and with a smile inhaled.


End file.
